beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies
Zombies is a being reanimated with the use of a virus or by supernatural means. They are said to hail from the planet of Necros 5. 'Earth's History' Magic Beliefs The concept of Zombies was said to have actually originated on Earth; originally believed to be the result of witchcraft and voodo magic within the Caribbean. They were said to be people who have died and after a ritual, would come back from the dead. Atomic Beliefs By the 1960s during the start of the nuclear age; movie director George A. Romero gave audiences in America his view of what could happen with the use of nuclear radiation. His 1966 horror film Night of the Living Dead; depicted zombies as a slow, rotting, reanimated corpse depicted with to have no will power and desired to feast on the flesh of the living. There of course were depictions of Humans becoming zombies after being bitten by them. Biohazard Beliefs After the fears of nuclear radiation died down; it was later believed that zombies were the result of a man made viral agent that allows a corpse to rise from the dead and spread it's disease via bite and scratch marks. Some have even speculated that people could become a zombie no matter what; so long as they don't die from head trauma. 'Zombie Apocalypse Beliefs' During both the 20th and 21st century; the people of Earth believed that their governments were working with viral agents in order to create a zombie virus. People even prepared for the day when an event known as a Zombie Apocalypse would begin and prepared themselves with weapons and supplies for the long road of survival. 'Necros 5's History' Although the Zombie Apocalypse didn't occur on Earth; there was an event on the planet Necros 5 that caused them to have an outbreak, then apocalypse. Zombies were said to have turned the whole population into flesh eating monsters. The I.A.F established a perimeter around the planet in order to keep the virus from getting off planet and is currently clearing each and every settlement of the zombie plague for good. 'Biology' Despite them being reanimated corpses; Zombies are known to possess no known superhuman powers or abilities. The virus residing in the body is said to change virtually every known creature into zombies from airborne to bloodborne transmission. They are also classified in different types which distinguishes them from other zombies. Even though they are known to be classified in types; all Zombies have a common weakness, which is to separate the head from the body or the use of head trauma; in other words cut off the head, bash or stab and shoot them in the head. If a zombie is attacked anywhere else but the brain or head; they will keep on coming no matter what, including if they're blown in half. Zombie Types *'Type 1:' These zombies are classified as a slow and dumb creature that is attracted to noise; usually anything that makes noise, even when people talk. These are very easily avoidable by anyone and are indeed easier to fight off. *'Type 2:' Although type 1s are slow, this classification of zombie known as type 2; are fast and dumb. They, like type 1s are known to be attracted to sound and are somewhat harder to fight off because they're not as slow as type 1s. *'Type 3:' Unlike the other zombies; type 3s are considered the most intelligent form of zombie. Known to be the more intelligent than the others; these zombies are capable of utilizing weapons, such as melee and long ranged firearms. 'Survivalist Weapons' Survivors who are against zombies are known to utilize either conventional or unconventional weapons to protect themselves and kill zombies. Ideal Melee Weapons Melee weapons that are the most ideal against zombies are known to be the ones with the best killing distance; in other words, how far one is away from a zombie and so there are the best weapons to keep one from getting bitten or scratched. *Spears *Machetes *Axes *Bats/Hockey Sticks *Chainsaws *Maces *Swords Non-Ideal Melee Weapons Despite them being weapons; there are some melee weapons that are considered not an ideal choice against zombies due to the proximity factor. The proximity factor is how far away one is from a zombie; if one is close to a zombie, they are at risk of becoming infected. *Knives *Fists *Bayonets *Pencils Ideal Long Ranged Weapons The best way to kill a zombie is with the use of a long ranged weapon; such as a throwing weapon or firearm. Once hit in the head; zombies will go down, but theres a catch and that catch is to conserve as much ammunition as possible. Throwing Weapons *Throwing Knives *Buzzsaw Blades *Shurikens/Ninja Stars Conventional Firearms *Pistols/Revolves *Submachine Guns *Sub-Assault Rifles *Assault Rifles *Battle Rifles *Sniper Rifles *Shotguns Unconventional Firearms *Plasma Atomizer *PA-38 *Walther PP-23 Non Ideal Long Range Weapons Mostly when it comes to the most non ideal long ranged weapons are usually weapons that consume too much ammunition or are too heavy to carry. *Artillery Cannons *General Purpose Machine Guns *Light Machine Guns *Cannons *Gatling Guns/Miniguns Category:Humanoid Species Category:Species Category:Secord